falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deus
Flagstaff, Arizona|age = XXVII|faction=Caesar's Legion Speculatores|status = Alive}}Deus, tribally known as Gyla, is a prominent member and veteran scout legionary of Caesar's Legion and the leader of the Speculatores, a covert detachment tasked with protecting, dictating, and securing the conquered Legion territories of the Four States Commonwealth and beyond. The paramount chieftain of the once mythical Lowell clan, he was raised in secrecy beneath the before the arrival of the Legion in Flagstaff. Observing the total destruction and death Caesar brought in his wake, he lead his people down from the 'cursed' hills of , layed their weapons at Caesar's feet, and willingly assimilated themselves, becoming the 52nd conquered tribe in 2270. After many years of loyal, unfaltering service as a scout for the main legion as well as the frumentarii, Caesar, the mighty tactician that he is, appointed Deus the illustrious role of Occultus Speculatore. With this new role, Deus operates from within the Legion capital of Flagstaff where he leads the forces not active with the main legion. In the Legion hierarchy, speculatores are essentially equal to the frumentarii, however, they operate within two different worlds: while the frumentarii lead by Vulpes Inculta spy, infiltrate, and invade enemy regions, the speculatores are ordered to keep the peace within post-conquered lands, quelling uprisings, negotiating trade, bolstering war surplus, and more. Deus and his men uphold Caesar's will, his reserves, training, and the breeding grounds, and strive to establish a faux pax Romana allowing free trade and liberties to thrive throughout Legion controlled lands. United under the Legion's red and gold banner, civilization will return to the wasteland, by force if necessary. History Tribal 's Mausoleum on Mars Hill, their family crypt turned bomb shelter. After 200 years the site became known by Arizona wastelanders as the "Observe", a place to be avoided at all cost. According to Arizonian tribal legend, the site is a haunted, sacred, and 'Tatu' location and is deathly avoided by all locals. Wanderers from the likes of chieftains to children have disappeared after entering the area, where the only thing left of them is their eyes; ripped from their skulls and dangled along the encircling fences. Not even birds approach the site as they have also learned that if one of their own flies beyond the fences, they do not return. To survive as a small society with vulture-like raiders surrounding them, the Lowell descendants used deception and cunning to mythologize the Observe in the minds of their enemies. Whenever a curious wanderer entered the gates, no matter their reasons or cause, they would be shot down with arrows, cannibalized, and have their eyes plucked and showcased as a warning. The Lowell tribe have heavily the Observe with audio triggers, pitfalls, snares and others which are all designed to alert the tribe and simultaneously kill trespassers in a swift manner. Decades of using guerilla warfare kept the tribe safe and it was rare for anyone to even look in the direction of the Observe as that was seen to be unlucky. It is not uncommon for a curious child or foreign wanderer to enter the Observe once in a while, but it is certain that they will not leave.}} Childhood Near-Death , who clung tightly to the boy and pumped venom into his system. In a blind rage, the child stretched down and gnawed at the creature until its head and body separated. Frantically, the child bit and wrung the Monster around the neck and ripped the head and body apart; the Gila Monster died, but its jaws were still firmly clasped around the arm of the child. Too would hear the shrieks and rushed his son back to the Observe for critical care, praying to the gods for his life. Four days the child was bedridden, fighting for his life as radioactive venom corrupted his blood. At many points it was believed that the boy had succumbed to his wounds, his heart slowing to a dangerously low beat. The child had violent convulsions and impasses of silence, constantly shifting between states of life and death. At moments the boy would awaken and flail his arms as if he were again locked in combat with the Gila Monster. The high priest, Howell Heynleyn, struggled tirelessly to keep the boy fed, hydrated, and comfortable, and had it not been direly insisted by Too, the priest may have given up on him. The young boy fought and fought but his breath came to a pause, and the father believed that his only son had passed. Guilt-ridden, demented, and abashed, believing his child's death was his fault, Too Sternface fled from the Observe into the darkness of the wild wasteland. Wielding a sharpened wood spear known as a "Taya", Too went berserk and destroyed anything in his path from petrified trees, fauna, rocks, and especially brutalized any gecko he had come across. Bloodied and exhausted, with broken fingers from repeated striking, Too returned to the rest-side of his son and collapsed. However, something inside the child kept fighting, not wanting death to win. Rising silently from the rest, the boy breathed the breath of life once again. Outstretching his hand, the boy woke his fading father beside him. Seeing that his son had risen from the grave, Too, who was laying on his stomach asleep, rose to his knees and began ranting and raving. "He lives he dies! The moonchild rises and the sun lies!" The father screeched in a hushed cry, tears falling down his face like a waterfall.}} Adolescence Legion Encounter Chieftainship Legionary Deus has had many diverse roles and positions within Caesar's Legion since being assimilated in 2270 at age sixteen. Beginning like most auxiliary recruits, he started training as a recruit legionary. Subjugation Recuit Coin-maker Vexillarius Breeding Speculatores Present Personality Deus is generally a stoic and calm person. Describable as a dark horse, and seen as one who listens rather than speaks, Deus prefers the comfort of absence than the presence of people. Not one to conversate, he is very reserved in person but is very stern in order. A leader not of charisma but of awe, Deus has a way with words and can manipulate and overpower those with his precise speechmaking. Deus is regarded as an intelligent and cunning speculatore and is a highly experienced planner, director, and manager. Particularly good at planning long term, he prefers to have a tightly written schedule to structure his days. Because he was raised in an environment where silence was the key to their mystique, and subsequently, their survival, Deus is almost deafeningly silent. Rarely does he give his opinions to others, nor does he engage in gossip or hearsay. Nocturnal, Deus prefers the comfort of the night where he may pass as a shadow without display. A reader and scribe, he finds solace in books and has learned to read and write efficiently during his time in Caesar's Legion and will write unbiased journals of all speculatore activities and conquests. It is said that Deus has never taken the life of another human being himself. This statement has been debated by many within the Legion, and no one knows the truth for sure. It is true that he has ordered the death of many profligates, traitors, criminals, the dissolute, and even enacted damnatio memoraie on his men, however, he has never been witnessed as the hand that swings the blade, or the finger which pulls the trigger. For the deaths he did order, he was not terribly fond of crucifixions, and preferred to order public beheadings as capital punishments as they were swift and just in his reasoning. Relationships Caesar= Caesar. The leader of the Legion and the conqueror of 87 tribes. Admired by Caesar as more than a man, he sees the dictator as a living deity, descended from the stars which he once worshipped as dogma. After witnessing Caesar and his Legion as a tribal, he chose to join the man peacefully, bring his tribe down to the man and surrendering. |-| Vulpes= |-| Malpais= The Malpais Legate |-| Lanius= Deus has never met the man in person, but he has heard many incredible and somewhat implausible stories of the monster and the feats he has performed. |-| Lucius= Lucius and Deus have never seen eye to eye. For an unexplained reason, Lucius was always openly opposed to the near-meteoric rise of the small tribal to a high ranking cog in the Legion war machine. Deus himself believes he has the resentment of the cohortes praetoriae as a deep routed wound that still hurts them today; when the Lowell tribe submitted peacefully to Caesar, they arrived within Caesar's camp at night and had bypassed the guards and even the personal guard. If they had been assassins, they would have easily been able to assassinate Caesar and put the praetorian to shame. This action still resonates in rumors and murmurs and Deus believes that they still harbor a grudge against himself and his clan. More proof of the fact is that no Lowell tribals have ever reached the rank of praetorian, no doubt due to the disgust of their leader. In Deus' closely guarded opinion, he believes that Lucius is all talk and no tunic and only rose to power through nepotism and not by skill alone. Whenever in the same vicinity, Deus always strives to avoid conflict and de-escalate the situation before it erupts, but Lucius is always the instigator. |-| Silus= |-| Nero= Nero Lupis |-| Eagle= Eagle |-| Testaclese= Testaclese of Albuquerque was an odd centurion with a mysterious, and some would say undocumented, history. Not much was known about his life, his actions, or how he made it to lead a centuria. Deus was very skeptical and observant of the man, seeing him as a possible malcontent even for a legionary. Many are unsure how Testaclese became a centurion in the first place: Some say he was appointed to his position due to nepotism, others due to misunderstandings, and many other theories, while Deus himself believes it was for absurd comic relief. Unfortunately, the man did not heed the warnings of Deus, and would ultimately succumb to his innate inner urges... Deus one day plans to send a retrieval crew to collect and lay the poor man to rest, as he was still a centurion, however, his current whereabouts and location are unknown. |-| Servius= Servius Tappulus |-| Solis= Solis of Phoenix |-| Appearance Deus is a thin, handsome, and youthful faced man, customarily dressed in the armor of a speculatore, and is never without a hooded garb. Deus has a lean, near-slender build and has never had the figure of a formidable fighter, as he was groomed in a world of hiding and waiting than a world of training and strife. Cunning and words, not fighting and swords, is what got him to where he is today and as such, he lacks the traditional legionary form. Physically fit with high endurance, however, he is easily able to march or run miles unhindered. With a toned physique, tight-shoulders, and long-limbs, he is a strapping five-foot-eight man of athletic stature. Covering vast sections of his neck, chest and shoulders are scaly, itchy patches of skin. Deus silently believes this to be a side effect of the bite he received as a youth, which he assumes has cursed his body, however, it is, in fact, a mild case of . These embarrassing blemishes are always covered by a sort of garment or cloth, as he dares not show them to the world. Scarless besides the bite, Deus is otherwise spotless and pristine when clean and dressed in speculatore uniform. As a teenager, Deus had let his unkempt hair grow very long and began wearing it in a knitted and matted bun to free his face from obscuring strands. As well as his hair, he let his beard grow to a tremendous length. As a rule of the tribe, the men grew their hair long, and the women would keep theirs short. The men took pride in their hair and would grow it long and generally tie them on the top of the head in a knot. Years of growth had birthed an untravelable forest on his head, which, if a hand had been combed through, would be tangled indefinitely. The first time he cut his hair in his life was when he decided to ascend to chieftainship, and wanted to begin again as a new man, slicing off his dreaded hair and beard with a sharpened stone. The Lowell had believed that the hair of a person was sacred and could be used to curse the owner if their hair was acquired by an outsider. As such, when the hair of a Lowell tribal was cut, they would collect the fallen strands and dispose of it personally by fire or by burial leagues away from the Observe. Deus himself chose to bury his hair, traveling a while west before burying it in an unmarked crevasse. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Caesar's Legion